Dinosaur Days
by BuzzLightyearFANatic
Summary: Part 1 of a series I started several years ago. Zurg is trying to change Earth's history and Team Lightyear has to stop him.


-A BRIEF HISTORY OF THIS STORY-  
  
I started this story when I was 14 or 15 originally as a comic. Got the idea from my little brother who was drawing about his own comic characters. Only after drawing about 10 pages, I gave up. Drawing comics was too time consuming for me (not to mention that I was putting a lot of detail into the characters and objects while my brother was just drawing little stick figures). I still wanted to finish the story, so I began typing it up on my computer. It was a lot harder than I thought it would be, and there was a 7- month period where I just stopped, because I had no idea where to take the story next. I finally did manage to finish it, but I had no idea what to do for part 2. And by that time my brother, who I was kinda writing the stories for, lost interest in Buzz Lightyear. At that point I gave up on the story, even though I was anxious to continue it. Well now that may change now that I've found fanfiction.net. If the people here at fanfiction like what I have so far, I'm hoping that's just the bit of inspiration I'll need to continue the story.  
  
A few more notes to bother you with. Once I finished the story, I didn't do anything else with it. So, yes, there are some grammatical and spelling errors here and there, along with some unnecessary details (remember, I was writing this for my brother who didn't know much about BLoSC at the time). You may also see a lot of 'Mira said..., then XR said..., then Buzz said...'. There are also some thing I wanted to make clearer. All things I know about that I never bothered to go back to fix. But hey, if I see some good feedback (constructive criticism welcome), then I'll continue work on the series, and probably come back to polish up this one. It sure could use it.  
  
-END HISTORY LESSON-  
  
Buzz Lightyear of Star Command and all characters portrayed in this story (with the exception of dinosaurs (property of mother nature)) is the property of Disney and Pixar.  
  
And now our feature presentation.  
  
Buzz Lightyear of Star Command  
In the Past  
Part 1: Dinosaur Days  
  
Planet Z. A very evil place ruled by Evil Emperor Zurg. Zurg waits impatiently in his evil tower. Waiting to hear what new weapon his brain pods have developed to destroy Star Command, the defenders of good and justice. "What is this new weapon that will help me destroy Star Command?" Zurg beckons to his brain pods. One of them replies "It's a time bomb sir. Literally." The brain pods are the creators of most of Zurg's diabolical weapons. Several days later, this strange, new weapon is ready for use.  
  
"Red alert team!" Shouts Buzz Lightyear from the bridge of Star Cruiser 42. "Evil Emperor Zurg has been detected in the Gamma Quadrant!" Buzz Lightyear is one of the greatest Space Rangers from Star Command in the galaxy. "Affirmative Buzz." replies Mira "I'm also reading a strange distortion coming form the Gamma Quadrant." Mira is one of Buzzes' teammates. While Buzz and Mira are seated in the front of the bridge, Booster and XR discuss things in the rear. "So, Booster, do you think Zurg has some new, top secret weapon?" Asks XR, the robot ranger. "I don't know XR," says Booster, "I guess we'll have to wait and see."  
  
As the team's ship, Star Cruiser 42, glides through space, Zurg prepares to travel through a strange dimensional portal created by the time bomb. Lightyear and his team finally reach the Gamma Quadrant, where they see the strange portal, and Zurg's Dreadnought traveling through it. "Buzz, where does that portal lead to?" asks Mira. "I don't know. I've never seen a portal like that one before." Buzz replies.  
  
Inside the Dreadnought, Zurg is informed by a Grub, one of his many cowering minions, that they are being followed by Star Cruiser 42. "That's Lightyear's ship isn't it?" Zurg thinks out loud. "Yes, yes, everything is going exactly as I planned. Let him follow us. After all, I don't think he knows that I've brought some of the galaxy's greatest supervillans to assist me."  
  
The Dreadnought travels through the portal, and Buzz follows. Inside the portal, everything around them is a swirling black and blue mist. Buzz wonders whether they should turn back now, in case this is one of Zurg's traps, or keep chasing him. Suddenly, the Dreadnought's thrusters go to full burn and leave Star Cruiser 42 far behind. Out of fear for the safety of the galaxy, Buzz continues the chase. The portal is very long, and several minutes later, 42 emerges out of the exit. Too late, however, as Zurg is nowhere in sight.  
  
"Um, Buzz, where are we?" asks Booster. "My guess is that we're in some sort of alternate universe," says Buzz. "I'm going to try to radio Star Command to see what we should do next." Buzz activates the radio and tries to hail Star Command. "Star Command this is Buzz Lightyear, come in Star Command. Star Command, do you read me?" Buzz tries several times to radio Star Command, but is met with static. "Ok team, hang on because we're going back through the portal." Buzz announces. "Uh, Buzz, this may not be a good time to mention it but... well... um... you see the portal is sorta, kinda collapsing." says XR. "What?!" Says Buzz, a look of disbelief on his face. "Sorry Buzz, but its true." says Mira. "According to my scanners, the portal is currently unstable and it would be too dangerous to try and go back now."  
  
As the portal slowly collapses behind them, the team now sits in space, wondering what to do now. Buzz, who believes in procedure, opens up his wrist computer and makes a report of their current situation. "Buzz Lightyear mission log. Have just chased Zurg through a strange portal that just recently collapsed behind us. We are possibly in another dimension. Star Command not responding to radio messages." Buzz shuts the wrist computer and begins to think of their next move, when Booster suddenly shouts out. "Hey Buzz! I'm receiving an energy reading from a nearby planet!" "Roger that, Booster, but let's be careful. Zurg is up to something." So Buzz headed 42 toward the planet.  
  
With the help of the sunlight, the team is able to get their first glance at the planet. It's beautiful, with a mix of white clouds, blue oceans and green land. Buzz steers the ship towards the planet, and locates a suitable landing zone a short distance from the energy reading.  
  
Star Cruiser 42 is able to clear the planet's atmosphere easily and Buzz deploys the atmosphere wings. They begin a slow descent towards the surface, trying to avoid the area where the energy reading is coming from. Suddenly, several laser blasts fly out from somewhere on the planet's surface, straight towards 42! Buzz's ranger senses warn him of the incoming danger, as he tries to take evasive maneuvers. Unfortunately, one lucky shot hits the starboard wing, breaking it clean off of the ship. "Buzz, we just lost the starboard flight wing!" yells XR. "Hang on rangers!" Buzz shouts back. The ship starts to spin wildly through the air as thick, black smoke pours out of where the starboard wing was. Buzz tries to keep the ship under control by retracting the port wing. It helps, but now the gravity of the planet leaves Buzz powerless to control the ship, as it hurtles straight for several large, rocky cliffs. As a last resort, Buzz yells "Rangers abandon ship!" The team quickly climbs into the flight tubes, where they are shot out from the top of the ship like cannon balls. The ship just narrowly avoids smashing into the cliff side as it takes an unexpected turn and drops down into a dense forest.  
  
42 finally comes to a screeching halt in a small clearing inside the forest. The team, jet packs on, go down to inspect it, their space helmets up too in case of any toxic fumes in the air. "XR, can you fix it?" asks Buzz when they touch down next to the damaged spacecraft. "Well the damage looks pretty bad, and I'll need the starboard wing if you want me to reattach it, but I'll look it over and see what I can do." says XR.  
  
Buzz uses his wrist computer to check the air, and he gives his team the OK to remove their helmets. Buzz, Mira and Booster then search the area around 42 and return several minutes later, where XR informs them of the ship's status. "Well it will take a little while, but yeah I think it can be fixed." says XR. Suddenly a dark shadow appears over the land, and soon over XR. Buzz, Mira and Booster start to back away slowly. "Um, XR?" Buzz starts to say. XR says "Don't worry Buzz, the ship isn't that badly damaged. "XR, behind you!" says Booster in a quiet, fearful voice. "Eh?" XR whispers and turns around. There, standing nearly 30 feet high, was what looked like, in Buzz's opinion, a Tyranasorrarous Rex. The giant, scaly green monster let out a loud roar, then dived its mouth straight at XR! "AAHHH!" XR screamed, but was too late to get away. The T-rex's powerful jaws grabbed hold of XR like a crane, and carried him high up in the air. The T-rex then started chewing on XR, who had started screaming "AAHHH! BUZZ! DO SOMETHING!!!" Buzz immediately shouted "Rangers, fire!" The rangers on the ground started shooting their wrists lasers at the T-rex, but it seemed that the creature had very thick skin, because the lasers weren't bothering it much. By now, XR's left arm and one of his legs had popped out, but the T-rex either realized that XR didn't taste too good, this meal was too risky, or both. So, the T-rex threw XR to the ground, who lost his other leg in the fall, and started to run back towards the forest. In doing so, however, the T-rex smashed Star Cruiser 42 while he was running. There was no way the rangers could fix it now.  
  
"Mission Log. 42 in ruins. Have encountered a strange creature resembling a Tyranasorrarous Rex." Buzz records in his mission log. While Booster was helping XR put himself back together, Mira and Buzz began to discuss the situation. "What was that thing sir?" asks Mira. Buzz replies "Only a guess Mira. If that creature was a Tyranasorrarous Rex from the late Cretaceous Period, then I think were on Earth, and have traveled 65 million years in the past." By now, XR was back together, and went with Booster to join Buzz and Mira. "You know, that's really great Buzz. We're stuck here in Lizard Land, 42 is a pile of scrap, we have no way to get back to Star Command, so just how is this going to look in the report?!" XR complains. "Calm yourself ranger. We won't be stuck here that long." says Buzz. "Heh heh, I wouldn't be so sure about that." Shouts a voice from behind the trees. A figure emerges into the clearing, with yellow skin, four arms and five eyes. He resumes talking. "Because Emperor Z brought me with him to take care of you pesky rangers." "Torque, I should have known." says Buzz. "Bingo, baby!" Torque shouts back. "Torque, are you going to come quietly?" Buzz asks, pointing his laser at Torque. "Even if I do come quietly, you'll have no jail cell to shove me into. And any ways, I don't think four against one is fair Buzz Boy." he replies. Torque then pushes a rectangular, metallic button on his chest three times. Next, half of Torque's body splits away from him and quickly turns into an identical clone. It happens two more times, and now there are four Torques, but only the real one has the metallic button. Torque reaches into his jacket where he pulls out and tosses three triple barrel lasers to his buddies, then grabs one out of his jacket for his own. The rangers immediately scatter and dive for cover, as the Torque armada begins shooting wildly in all directions. Booster dives for cover behind the wreckage of 42, while Mira and Buzz return fire from the forest. XR, however, almost becomes a tank as he attacks the Torques with a whole arsenal of weaponry. The real Torque never got hit. Only his buddies did, whom immediately disintegrated when the laser blasts hit them. "Bummer baby." Torque thinks out loud. Torque grabs the lasers of his buddies and begins to lay down cover fire for himself as he retreats into the forest. "This isn't over yet bubble heads!" he shouts as he ceases fire to turn and run towards the forest. The team starts to run after him, but stop as they hear the loud roar of a motor quickly fade into the distance. "Sounds like a hover bike. Buzz shouldn't we go after him?" asks Mira. "Negative Mira. It could be a trap. If I'm not mistaken, Zurg is trying to change history, and he may very well take over the galaxy if we're not careful." says Buzz, a slight tone of fear in his voice. "If we try to fly, then Zurg might detect us. It might be dangerous but we're going to proceed on foot to find the source of that energy reading."  
  
The team salvaged whatever they could use from the wreckage of 42, and started their journey through the forest, not knowing what to expect. Strange creatures jumped across the treetops and unusual birds flew overhead. "Wow! Look at all these animals!" Booster whispers. "No pets, Booster." Buzz said sternly. "Oh but they're such cute little animals." Booster tried to negotiate with Buzz. "Booster, you know it will be nothing but bad luck." said Mira. "Yeah, sure, Booster." XR adds "If you just get a small pet, it will get large, it will have bad breath, and in case you don't remember, it will try to eat you." "Well, I guess-" But Booster was cut short as several laser blasts struck the ground around them. The rangers dived behind trees, and looked up towards the sky. There the rangers saw several dozen hornets, Zurg's robotic army, as they flew through the air. The hornets landed around the area, and fired at the rangers. The rangers fired back, but were forced to move from their cover into a tall, grassy area. The hornets once again took to the skies and circled the team, still shooting at them. The team fought hard, as the hornets started to blow up left and right.  
  
When the last hornet fell to the ground, Mira said, "What was that all ab- " "Look out!" shouted Buzz. The team had walked into a trap. A pack of raptors dove at them. One knocked over Buzz, while another attempted to dive at Mira. Thinking quickly, Mira used her Tangean Ghosting Powers, and the raptor went straight through her. A raptor also jumped on XR, but it took three of them to knock down Booster, who happened to have his back to the raptors. Buzz threw his hands up to his face to avoid being clawed by the one on top of him. The raptor thrusted both his claws at Buzz's head but ended up clawing Buzz's wrist laser and wrist computer. Mira managed to activate her jet pack and flew away from the ground as the raptor turned around and took another flying leap at her. Booster was able to throw two of the raptors off of himself, and then he rolled over, nearly crushing the third. That raptor had managed to claw at Booster's jet pack without him knowing. XR, however, wasn't doing so well. The raptor on top of him had started to tear through his insides. Mira flew down and grabbed XR from the raptor, but before she managed to fly back up, the raptor was able to graze at her wrist laser with his long claws. Booster got up and ran to assist Buzz, who was desperately trying to shove the raptor off with an under belly kick. Booster grabbed the raptor by the tail, and started spinning around, and finally let go. The raptor spun through the air and crashed into several of the other raptors. By the time they had managed to recover, Buzz and Booster were already in the sky. Then, everyone glared at Booster. "All right, all right!" he said. "No pets!"  
  
The team was far away from the raptors now. They were taking a break next to the edge of a cliff side. The sun was already beginning to set. Below them, many plant-eating dinosaurs roamed the plains. Some were munching the leaves off of the trees. Others settled down to sleep for the night. The team, however, was still wide-awake and going over the events of the day. "Well Buzz, I managed to fix up your wrist laser, but there is no guarantee that it will work." XR was telling Buzz. "And I patched up your wrist computer so no air can leak out of your suit during space travel, but otherwise, it won't work." "Great!" Buzz shouted. "How am I going to keep my reports without it?" "I'm more worried about how we're going to stop Zurg and get back to Star Command." Mira was saying. XR had informed her that her wrist laser was permanently damaged. She was rather discouraged when she asked him for a replacement one, because XR claimed he had lost most of his weapons during the raptor attack, and said he needed the ones he had left. Booster's jet pack was also damaged during the attack, and most of the propellant had leaked out before XR had a chance to fix it, rendering it pretty much useless. "So, what do we do now Buzz." Booster asked. Before Buzz could say anything, Booster's stomach grumbled loudly. "Heh Heh" he chuckled "Maybe we should look for something to eat first." None of the team had eaten in hours. "XR." Buzz ordered. "Go see if you can find us some food." "But Buzz." he complained. "What about the emergency rations? Anyway, why can't you go looking for food yourself?" "The emergency rations are only to be used in an emergency." Buzz replied. "And anyway, all of us are tired, and you have a nuclear power core to keep yourself running for five hundred years. We don't." "Yeah, but Buzz," He whined, "my nuclear power core can only last five hundred years, and considering we've traveled sixty five million years in the past... well, that means that my nuclear core may have actually gained more power by traveling backwards in time than is beyond my normal limit, therefore, I could explode at any moment with enough destructive force to destroy-" "RANGER!" Buzz ordered. "Food, NOW!" So XR set off looking for food, mumbling about "Not a good reason, make the little robot with the nuclear power core do all the work." XR managed to fulfill his duties and brought back some fruits he had found in the forest, and though they weren't very tasty, they were filling. By the time they were finished, the sun was gone and the stars were showing. All of them, including Buzz, just wanted to settle down and sleep a little, but he was determined to stop Zurg. "Alright everyone," he announced "we've got to find Zurg quickly before he does something to change history. This may be a little risky, but I wish I had done it sooner. We're going to fly to the energy reading." XR said "Great idea Buzz, but in case you forgot, Booster's fuel tank is empty, and even though there are fossil fules all around us, I don't think they're ready to be used yet. Unless you'd like to wait several million years." "Well I'm not going to carry him" said Mira. "Look, you guys go ahead. I'll just slow you down." said Booster "You sure Booster?" asked Buzz. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'll meet you at that energy reading by morning." "Good luck then, ranger." Buzz replied. They then activated their jet packs and flew towards the energy reading, just as Buzz had shouted "To infinity, and beyond!"  
  
The Rangers had only been flying for a short time, but they were worried about Booster. "You know, I just don't feel good about leaving Booster alone like that." said Mira. "Well if you ask me," said XR, "I think that walk will do him good. He needs to lose some of that extra weight." Even Buzz was feeling guilty about leaving him behind. "Someone's got to go back with him." he said. "XR, I know you don't have many weapons left, but could you spare a couple?" "Allright." said XR, passing out two small hand held lasers to Mira and Buzz. "Otherwise, I need the rest. Now both of you be careful." And XR flew back to find Booster. When he had left, Mira asked Buzz, "Are you sure they'll be all right?" "Well... they should be fine. Yeah. Just fine." said Buzz, who had suddenly realized that leaving XR and Booster alone was probably more dangerous than one of Zurg's diabolical plots.  
  
Booster had been walking through the forest for some time. Booster had his flashlight to light up his path, but it was still very dark, and he was hearing a lot of strange noises. Any time he thought something was behind him, he would stop dead in his tracks, and quickly jump around to make sure nothing was following him. He had been taking slow, careful steps when he heard a groaning sound somewhere near him. Booster froze, and stood perfectly still, wondering where the sound had come from. After standing there for a minute and hearing nothing more, Booster continued his walk. He had only taken a few steps forward when he heard it again, this time louder, as if though it was right next to him. Booster stopped, then called out, "Hello? Is anyone there? I'd advise you to be careful, because I'm a Space Ranger, and I'm armed." A long, low moaning sound echoed through the forest. Booster dropped his flashlight and dove into a nearby bush, landing inside the bush before the flashlight had even hit the ground. Booster slowly stuck his head out of the bushes to take a look around. He was near the edge of the forest, and there were several mud puddles here and there. Stuck in one of them was a dinosaur. "So you're the one making all the noise." Booster thought out loud. Booster quickly recovered his flashlight and went over to the dinosaur, who was desperately trying to struggle out of the mud. Booster didn't know what kind of dinosaur it was, but it had three long horns on its head, its head resembling a shield, a mouth like a birds beak, and four legs, all of which were deep in the mud. "Oh, if only Buzz were here. He'd know what to do." thought Booster. "Hey I thought you were supposed to leave the animals alone." came a familiar voice. "XR!" shouted Booster "What are you doing here, and how did you find me?" "Buzz told me to watch out for you," was XR's reply "and finding you was easy. I just followed the footprints. They're almost as big as the rest of the animals here. Now maybe you could tell me what you're doing with the creature?" "Listen I need your help, XR." said Booster. "The poor thing's stuck." "Oh no, no way." said XR, slowly backing away. "There is no force on this planet that will make me move that... that... thing!" "Allright then, XR." Booster retorted "Then I guess I'll have to tell Buzz who went to the casino on Mahambas 6." Even though he was a robot, a look of shock came over XR's face. Finally he responded, "Hmm, maybe I should have said 'no force in the entire galaxy' instead. Well I guess I have no choice. Just don't let Buzz find out about this, or the incident on Mahambas 6."  
  
Buzz and Mira had been flying for some time after XR had left them, though it was still dark. The closer they got to the energy source, the more they feared they would be attacked, but nothing happened to them along the way. Mira was keeping track of how close they were to the reading, since Buzz's wrist computer was broken. "Buzz, we're about fifty meters from the energy reading." Mira told Buzz. "Roger that Mira. Let's stop here and go the rest of the way on foot." Buzz replied. They turned off their jetpacks, touched down on the ground, and started off toward the reading. They could see a green light in the distance. The source of the energy reading. Right next to a tree with many branches, it was very dim, and it was fading in and out. Mira and Buzz, careful to avoid detection, didn't use their flashlights. Their hands tightly gripped their lasers, ready to fire at a moment's notice. Always checking the ground below them for traps before taking a step. For Buzz, getting there was like waiting an infinity, but they finally reached it. Their energy reading turned out to be nothing more than a small, cylindral shaped object partially buried underground, with a green light on top, fading in and out. "What is it?" Mira whispered to Buzz. "I'm not sure, but it looks like a small beacon of some sort." Buzz whispered back. Suddenly, Buzz wasn't so calm anymore. Without raising his voice , he said "I think I know what kind of beacon this is. It's a motion detector beacon, that has a little electronic eye. When it sees you, it activates something, and in this case, this something is probably a-" but before Buzz could say anything else, the beacon sounded a high pitched wail, and flashed a bright white. The flash was so bright, that both of them were temporarily blinded, and they both felt the ground lifting them up in the air, followed by a powerful squeezing sensation. They quickly recovered from the blinding flash to see what had happened. A net had shot out from underneath them, and had wrapped itself around the tree branches above them. "Trap." Buzz completed his sentence. The beacon stopped wailing and flashing. For a few moments, everything was silent. Then, not far from them, a trap door underground started to rise up in the air in the direction of a slant, revealing a large hole. Soon the hole was uncovered, and it was big enough that even Booster could fit through it. Out of it came three raptors, wide awake. "I'd hate to say it, but I don't think those raptors have eaten in awhile." said Buzz as the raptors jumped, bit, and clawed at the net without hesitation. "We need a plan fast." shouted Mira. Both Mira and Buzz had suddenly realized that they had dropped their lasers when the net trapped them. "Craters! I can't break through this net!" Buzz yelled. "This is no ordinay net, Buzz!" Mira replied. "I can't even ghost through it!" The raptors were steadily jumping higher and higher. Soon, they were ready to finish off their prey and prepared to make the final leap. "NNRRRR!!!". A loud growl echoed through the air, followed by the sound of heavy footsteps. A dinosaur charged out of nearby forest, and straight towards the raptors. "Yeehaw!" shouted Booster and XR, both of whom were on the dinosaur's back. The raptors halted their attack on Buzz and Mira, now enraged that their meal had been interuppeted. They quickly turned around to face the new arrival, but not quick enough. One raptor suddenly flew twenty feet into the air, after this new dinosaur hit him at full speed with his sharp horns. Another raptor tried to jump on the back of this dinosaur, but the dinosaur quickly reacted by swinging its tail around and knocking the raptor off to the side. The third one managed to jump onto the side of the dinosaur, and slashed his claws into it. "RRRRR!!!" the dinosaur screamed out in pain. "Hey, you leave him alone!" Booster shouted. Booster quickly aimed his wrist laser at the raptor, and fired a single shot to his snout. The raptor immediately let go, and ran to join his friends, who were now regrouping. Despite their hunger, the raptors knew they couldn't win the battle against this beast, along with its companions that shot bright red lights. Before any more trouble started, they turned around and quickly ran off.  
  
"Whoohoo!" Booster and XR shouted as they dismounted the wounded dinosaur. "Alright. Oh yhea. We bad. Uh huh. Look out!" Booster and XR had started chanting. "Ahem mm." Buzz cleared his throat. "Would you guys mind getting us down?" Booster shouted "Mira, Buzz! You're okay! Hold on, I'll get you down." Booster went to help Mira and Buzz while XR went over to the wounded dino. "Don't worry my friend," XR told him "this won't hurt a bit." XR pulled out a first aid kit and sterilized and bandaged the wound the raptor had left. Booster wasn't sure if he would have the arm room to break out of the net if he was inside it, but outside was easy. He pulled the net in half, and Buzz and Mira came tumbling out. "Thanks Booster. Now mind telling me what you and XR are doing with that Triceratops?" Buzz pointed at the dinosaur XR was treating. "Uuhhmmm uhhhh....." they both muttered, but for once, neither of them could think of a good excuse. "What did I tell you two about the wildlife here?" Buzz came down hard on them. "It's bad enough that we and Zurg are here. Our very presence here is changing history, and you two ride in here like this is some rodeo. I don't know what to say, do you even realize how this would look in a Star Command report?!" Booster and XR both stood there nervously, not daring to move a muscle, but Buzz's anger subsided, though he was still stern. "Fortunately, this won't go into the report, only because you two and that Triceratops saved our lives. Well, I don't think we can get much further tonight, so let's get some shut-eye." They all did as Buzz ordered, none of them even daring to speak a word to him, but they couldn't think of anything to say anyway.  
  
The sun was already starting to rise by the time they settled down to rest. Even the Triceratops stayed with them to slumber. Each of the rangers took turns on guard duty, but nothing happened for the remainder of the night. It was about mid-morning when they all woke up to prepare for the rest of their journey. They were all very tired, but they knew what they had to do. The Triceratops also awoke, and went over to see everyone. "Ahh, I was afraid of this." Buzz said. "Now the Triceratops has become attached to us. And that's what happens when you play around with the wildlife here." But the Triceratops only glanced at them for a few moments before starting to look for plants around the area to eat. Even Booster was hungry, and went to find some fruits for everyone. Meanwhile, XR had managed to untangle the entire net, and tie some loose ends together to make a rope. Then he started scanning it with a small hand held scanner. "Hmm, there are no materials on this planet that I know of that match what's in this rope. It probably came from Trade World or somewhere." "Well, it doesn't belong on this planet, or in this time period. So we might as well bring it with us." Mira suggested. "Besides, you never know when a rope that used to be a net might come in handy. Better grab the beacon too." "Okay, but I don't see how a rope like this will come in handy." XR replied, gathering both of them up. Buzz was busy trying to figure out what to do next. Booster had found enough fruit for everyone. He was carrying a large bundle of it as he said good-bye to the Triceratops. "You be careful okay? And watch out for those swampy mud puddles." Booster managed to pat the Triceratops on the side, and started to walk away. Booster had only walked a few steps away from the Triceratops, when suddenly "SLOOSH!" "Eeeww! What is this stuff?!" Booster shouted, dropping all the fruits. He had stepped in a small, black puddle. "Hold on, lemme have a look-see." XR shouted back. XR studied the puddle with his scanner. "It appears to be a propellant of some sort." XR said. "Ah- ha, it came from a hover bike. And unless I'm mistaken, I'll bet all my body parts that this came from Torque's hover bike." That's when Mira, who was studying the trap door, shouted, "There's also small pieces of metal fragments over here, and chips of yellow paint. Must have been hornets." The others walked over to have a look. "Hmm, those raptors must have put up quite a fight." Buzz said. "Those pieces are so small, that I don't think archeologists in the future will discover them by the time they've rusted and turned to dust. But the trap door may need a little help." Everyone knew what Buzz was thinking, and quickly stood back. Buzz fired his wrist laser at the trap door. Nothing happened. Buzz fired again. Nothing. Buzz fired one more time. This time, his laser went off and hit the trap door. The trap door exploded into dozens of pieces. "I'll be so glad when I can get this thing fixed." Buzz mumbled. "Oh, this is too easy." Mira said to the rest of the team. "Torque must not have noticed he was leaking propellant. There's a trail of it on the ground." "Maybe so, Mira. But I'm not really in the mood to run into any more traps, so let's be extremely careful." Buzz said. "You know, Buzz, we could get there faster if we used our jetpacks." said XR. "Affirmative XR, but if one of us has to go on foot, then from now on we all go on foot. Let's move out." They gathered all the fruit they could carry, and began to eat it as they followed the propellant trail.  
  
None of the rangers were exactly sure how long they had been following the propellant trail. They knew it had been at least an hour. Two hours, maybe. The land around them sloped up and down, and there was nothing but grassy plains all around them for miles. It must have been about noontime, as the sun was blazing down on them. None of them were sure how much more of this they could take. "Buzz, I'm hot. Is there anything to drink?" Booster cried out through parched lips. Buzz was just as thirsty as Booster. "Patience, Booster. Torque had to come by water sooner or later on this trail." Buzz's guess was soon correct. After following the trail over several more slopes and hills, it soon lead to a rapidly flowing river. The trail ended at the river's edge. The rangers quickly ran down to the river, cupped their hands, and drank as much water as they could. After swallowing a gulp of water, Booster managed to speak. "I sure wish we could bring some of this with us somehow." "Don't worry, Booster. We sure can." said XR. He showed all of them several small canteens. "Mmmk, how long have you had those?" asked Mira sternly. "We could have started collecting water the day we got here." "I know, but none of you said you wanted to collect the water." was XR's poor reply. "Besides, I don't even drink water, so how am I supposed to know how much the rest of you need?" As XR was filling the canteens, Buzz looked at the propellant trail. "Looks like Torque went over the river." Buzz thought to himself. But before Buzz could come up with a plan, several faint sounds could be heard over the sound of the rushing river. All of the rangers heard it, but couldn't make out what all of it was. Two sounds, however, they could identify. Laser blasts, and screaming. "Come on everyone!" Buzz shouted. They followed the river upstream towards the source of the sound. As they ran up the river's edge, more and more trees began to appear on both sides of the river, until there were enough to make a forest. The rangers drew nearer and nearer to the source, the laser blasts and screaming continuing. Only now they could hear another sound. It sounded like the roar of a T- Rex. Up ahead, they could see some activity on the opposite side of the river. Soon they were lined up right with the sounds. They stopped running, ducked down low behind several trees, and scanned the opposite horizion. "Well well, it looks like Torque and his friends are in a mess." XR sneered. Across the river, two giant T-Rexes were wreaking havoc. Several dozen Torques were running everywhere and screaming, not even daring to look around to see if the giant monsters were chasing them. A group of hornets was also there, standing in one position, firing their lasers at the T- Rexes. The Torques didn't know what to do, as the hornets were quickly being stomped or chewed on. Near the bank of the river, was what remained of Torque's hover bike. It was smashed, and pieces of it were everywhere. Buzz didn't know what to do. "Well, what should we do?" Buzz asked. "Join the battle, or watch it unfold?" "Hold on Buzz, I've got something." said XR. XR looked at his small wrist computer, which was beeping wildly. "Hmm, odd. There's a large power signature coming from several miles upstream. We know there nothing in this time that generates power, and it's too big to be a beacon. It could be Zurg's Dreadnought." "Hmm, if it is, then Zurg's probably there." Buzz said. "Mira, XR," he ordered "I doubt that Torque and the hornets are going to win this battle against the T-rexes, but if you see Torque getting away, go after him and see what he's up to. Booster, you're with me. We're going to see if we can find Zurg's ship, and Zurg himself. I hope your ready for a long walk." Buzz lead the way, walking with Booster upstream. XR and Mira were still watching the hornets and the Torques battle it out with the T-rexes. Once Buzz and Booster were out of earshot, XR whispered to Mira "How does Buzz expect us to find the right Torque?"  
  
Booster and Buzz were walking upstream, looking for a safe place to cross. The sounds of the rushing river faded out the sounds of the battle behind them. After several minutes had ticked by, they found a spot where the water was sallow enough and safe enough to cross. They had no difficulty crossing it, and once they did, Booster's wrist computer started beeping. He opened it up. "Buzz, its Mira." he said. "Buzz, Booster, bad news." She said quickly. "The two Tyra... Trira... whatever, the two big dinosaurs didn't win the battle like we thought they would. Torque and his friends managed to get them into some giant cage, though they had some difficulty doing it, and now they're being carried somewhere by several bettles we didn't spot before." "Roger that, Mira." Buzz said through Booster's wrist computer. "Stay with them, and avoid being spotted. Booster and I are still searching for Zurg's ship. Be careful."  
  
The day pressed on. Booster and Buzz were steadily getting closer to Zurg's ship, fortunately not running into any traps along the way. They believed they were close to the spot when Booster's wrist computer eventually started beeping. It was Mira again. "Ok, Buzz. We've tracked the Torques and the hornets to some kind of camp down the river. The river flows into a big body of water, I think it's the ocean, but there's even more bad news. There are all sorts of different dinosaurs here, all in cages. Right now XR is trying to come up with a rescue plan, believe it or not." she told them. "Has he come up with anything yet?" Booster asked. "Well I have one idea." XR replied. "I say we go in, guns ablazin'!" No, don't!" Buzz interrupted. "We need to maintain the element of surprise, if possible. Remember, Torque and Zurg probably think we've been eaten already." That's when another voice came over the radio. "Hey, hold it!" Suddenly Mira shouted "Buzz we've been spotted! XR, gun, quick!" Both Booster and Buzz cringed as they heard a laser battle take place over the radio. "AHH!" Mira screamed. "Mira!" XR shouted. "Why you... AHHHH!" Both Booster and Buzz were shocked and horrified. Neither of them could see anything over the wrist computers. Only static. But the radio was still working, and they could hear a voice. Torque's voice. "Well well well, I though you pesky rangers had been eaten already. Oh well, you two's will make excellent fish bait." The radio stopped receiveing, leaving nothing but scilence. "Booster stay put!" Buzz shouted. Buzz quickly activated his jet packs and followed the river downstream.  
  
Buzz had not travelled long before he could make out a big body of water nearby. He landed beside the river, and quickly took a look around. Several trees here were burned or damaged in some way. The land sloped downward slightly as it reached the ocean. Buzz looked down from the trees to the ocean. The ocean's waves were slightly slapping at a beautiful white beach. Footprints, tracks, and other markings on the beach definitely meant that someone other than just dinosaurs had been here. Then Buzz saw it. Stretching out from the beach, were two big polls. The polls were quite a few feet long, and reached out over the ocean. At the tip of each poll, was a rope. The ropes were holding up a large cage. The cage was half underwater and half above the surface. One one side of the cage, there was a door that was wide open. It looked like it was designed to swing inward. A couple of ropes were also tied to the top of the cage, that extended down towards the water. Wrapped up in these ropes were Mira and XR, their heads just barely above the surface. Without hesitation, Buzz quickly turned on his jetpacks and flew out towards them. It didn't take him long to reach the cage, but he was shocked to see both of them out cold. To make matters worse, a huge fish was swimming around in the water, and it was slowly approaching them. Buzz tried to fire his laser at the big fish in the faint hope of scaring it away, but the laser refused to work. He had to act fast. He knew the cage was probably meant for catching the giant fish, and was afraid it might close if he tried to go inside it to rescue them. The bars were too small to fit through, and if he didn't get in there soon, then the big fish would just be in there with them, and that would be a disaster. Buzz realized he had no choice, so he jumped into the water, and swam inside the cage. As he had suspected, the moment he got inside, the cage door somehow closed behind him. Buzz swam over to XR, who was closest. "XR, wake up!" Buzz shouted, but it was no good. XR remained silent. Buzz tried firing his laser several times at the rope, but the laser still didn't fire. He then quckly tried to undo the knotted rope around XR. As he was working on the rope, the giant fish had begun to chew on the bottom of the cage. Nearly a minute had ticked by before Buzz managed to free XR. Then he noticed a strange device on XR's chestplate. Buzz managed to pull off the device, and XR quickly snapped on. "Buzz! Hey, thanks for coming to our rescue." XR said excitedly. "You know, when Torque had us pinned back there, I really thought... hey wait a minute. Where are we, and why are my feet so wet?" "Never mind!" Buzz ordered. "Go help Mira." Just as he gave the order, the cage suddenly tipped to one side. The fish who had been chewing and pulling on the cage, caused one of the polls on the beach to come down. "Helmets now!" Buzz shouted. XR got the message, and quickly activated Mira's helmet. Buzz did the same. The giant fish continued to tug away at the cage, while XR was trying to use his tools to cut Mira loose. "Hold on, just another second... got it!" XR said. "Good, now let's get out of here." Buzz replied. That's when a loud metallic snap was heard. The other poll had broken, and the cage fell down on all of them.  
  
The cage sank to the bottom of the ocean, along with the giant fish, who was underneath it. "XR get us out of here!" Buzz mouthed. XR swam over to the cage door and tried to figure out how to open it. He soon leared that it was controlled by an infra-red laser barrier on both sides of the cage door. Once anything broke the connection, the door would close. "Great, now I know how it works," XR thought, "but how to get us out of here?" XR then examined the hinges on the cage. "Yes!" he thought. "The only thing that keeps this door closed is the pressure of the hinges. I should be able to loosen them enough to make the door open outward again." XR started working on the hinges right away. Time was passing by in a flash. The giant fish was still stalking them. Buzz was looking Mira over, hoping that she would be ok. XR then waved to Buzz. Buzz held on to Mira as he swam over to XR. "Ok, I think I've loosened the hinges enough. We should be able to push the door open, get past the big fish, and we're home free!" XR said. Buzz just barley managed to hear what XR was saying, despite the sound barrier that the water created, but he got the message. That's when a huge blow struck the side of the cage, and turned it over. Wether it was coincidence or not, the big fish had just overturned the cage, making the rangers' escape more difficult. XR and Buzz didn't have to say anything to each other. They both realized they had to push the cage door from the bottom up, against the forces of water and gravity. The fish had had enough fooling around, and started to chew a hole a part of the cage just above them. "Hold on Buzz," XR shouted, "I think I might be able to open the door." XR put all the strength he had in to pushing open the cage door, as the giant fish chewed into the cage. Both XR and the fish only had a few more inches to go. As soon as XR had opened the door wide enough, Buzz swam out of the cage with Mira. XR was just getting ready to follow when the fish chewed the cage open and got inside. XR slipped under the door and allowed it to fall back down and close. Now, XR and Buzz were quickly swimming to the surface. The fish was inside the cage, but it didn't stop him from getting out of the hole he had made. Like a torpedo, the fish swam after Buzz and XR. "We're not going to make it!" Buzz mothed to XR. "Not if I can help it." XR whispered to himself. With that, XR opened his chestplate, and pulled out the beacon he had found earlier. He quickly tampered with it, trying to set it somehow, before finally saying "It looks like you're our last hope." The fish was only a few feet away from them, when XR pushed a button on the beacon, and dropped it. Even underwater, the beacon emitted a high pitched scream, and even though Buzz or XR didn't look back, a bright flash of light suddenly erupted around them. The fish let out a scream, then XR looked back. He saw that the fish was indeed stunned by the beacon. "Yhea!" XR shouted. "Try to mess with this fish bait, will ya'?! Uh Oh." To XR's horrified eyes, the giant fish had recovered from the stunning beacon, and was now after them again. XR was so worried about the fish, that he forgot to keep his eyes on where he was swimming. Before he knew it, his head was above the surface, and land was just a few feet away. Buzz and XR swam for it as fast as they could, not stopping until their feet could touch the ground. Though it didn't stop there. Once their feet hit the ground, they ran as far away from the water as they could. Once they had stopped, Buzz laid Mira down on the ground, and looked back toward the water along with XR. They could see the giant fish, its head above the surface, glaring at them for a moment before it returned to the ocean.  
  
"Well, I'd sure love to know what that was." XR said. "Later." Buzz said as he removed his helmet. "Right now I just hope Mira's ok." Buzz removed her helmet, and tried to speak to her. "Mira, Mira, are you alright? Can you hear me?" "Mmm... what happened?" Mira said faintly. She weakly opened her eyes to see Buzz and XR kneeling over her. "We almost became a part of the Prehistoric food chain, that's what." "I... remember," she said slowly, "Torque had... tranqulizer darts. Didn't... see it coming. I... I don't know where... he went. Said something... about Zurg's base." "Don't worry Mira." Buzz said. "We think we may know where it is. Do you think you can stand up?" "I... I think so." she replied. Buzz and XR were just about to help Mira onto her feet, when she stopped them. "Hey wait." she said with a little more energy to her voice. "If I'm seeing things, then the tranqulizer must still be working on me. But... what's that?" She pointed towards the sky. XR and Buzz looked up, and they saw it too, but they had no idea what it was. "It looks like some kind of rock, that keeps getting bigger and bigger." XR suggested. "Or a big rock that keeps getting closer and closer." Buzz said, slightly hesitant. "I don't like the looks of this one bit. Come on, we've got to find Zurg and put a stop to this.  
  
"Heh Heh, I'd hate to... dampen your enthusiasm, but you pesky rangers aren't going anywhere." a cold, harsh voice laughed behind them. The rangers jumped up only to see several dozen Torques and hornets behind them, all armed. "It's a good thing I decided to watch the fishing show from the forest, eh' Lightyear?" Torque mocked. "Oh well, better get going before the fireworks start." As he said this, he looked up at the giant object in the sky. "Now move it!" he ordered. XR and Buzz helped Mira onto her feet, just as the Torques and hornets ordered them to march toward the forest. As they walked, the same thoughts kept crossing through Buzz's mind. "What's Zurg going to do with the dinosaurs? Is Booster ok? And what did Torque mean by 'the fireworks'? Zurg must have thought this out carefully." Buzz kept thinking about this over and over, until his concentration was finally broken by Torque. "Alright, into the cage, all of yea!" Buzz snapped back to reality to see what was happening. They had walked into the forest a little ways, and now they were being ordered to get inside a giant cage. Buzz surveyed the scene a little more. There were cages everywhere, most with dinosaurs in them. All of the cages were being carried by bettles, robots much larger than the hornets. Buzz looked around carefully, but he saw no sign of the T-rexes.  
  
Buzz, Mira, and XR were all put into a large cage together, and were ordered not to make a move or a sound. Two bettles grabbed the sides of their cage, and slowly began to roll them deep into the woods. Even though none of them could say anything to each other, they now all had the same thought on their minds. Where was Booster. Was he ok? Had Zurg found him yet? No one knew what to do. Even if Booster had tried to contact them, it probably wouldn't have done any good. Torque would probably order the hornets to take their wrist computers away. All of them sat there together in the cage, wondering.  
  
Nearly ten or fifteen minutes had passed. Buzz was staring out of the cage. He could see some of the other cages with many different dinosaurs in them. Some dinos were sticking their heads and necks out of the cages, trying to bite at the beetles' arms, though it didn't bother them. The land around them was clearing, as the woods started to come to an end. But instead of seeing more grass and plants around, Buzz noticed that the ground was starting to become hard and rocky. Then he looked up at the sky. Despite some of the trees and leaves around them, the large object in the sky was still clearly visible, though it was difficult to tell if it was getting closer.  
  
As the path cleared, the sky began to darken. Not far ahead, Buzz could make out several large, rocky mountains, along with one that looked like a volcano.  
  
The march wore on. The rangers had lost track of time. The dinosaurs in the cages next to them seemed just as impatient to escape as they were. None of them were concerned about the giant rock anymore, as to what would happen to them when the trip was over. And before they knew it, it was. Buzz, who was immeresed deep in thought, could now hear a faint voice coming from the distance. As they drew closer to it, Buzz managed to make out what was being said. "...and the supplies used to build the time bombs are extremely rare; even in our modern-day galaxy, they're difficult to find. I'd say we only have enough left for about..." But before Buzz could find out anything else, another voice interrupted it. A deep, unmistakeable voice. One Buzz could never forget the sound of. The voice of Zurg. "Oh, you'll just have to tell me later. Torque and his hunting party have arrived." Buzz suddenly realized just how much time had passed. They were now somewhere next to the mountains. Right nearby, was a volcano. Buzz noticed a strange device on the ridge of the volcano. He wasn't sure, but it looked like a satalitte dish, though he had no idea what Zurg might be using it for. Looking towards the ground, Buzz saw no grass or trees anywhere, only rocky groud. Up ahead, he could see some hornets and beetles, a few grubs and brain pods, several large, empty cages, and an array of different equipment. Small computers, tables, weapons, crates, barrels, a flatbed truck loaded with strange devices on the back, and the T- rex pens. Both of the T-rexes were shoved into a cage together, which was barley big enough for one T-rex.  
  
Mira was lying down at one end of the cage, still exhausted from the tranqulizer dart. Both Buzz and XR were worried about her, but were afraid that moving might put her and them in even greater danger. "Torque, you've finally showed up. I was afraid you weren't going to make it." came Zurg's cold voice. "The giant man eating fish gave me the slip, but look at what I DID reel in!" Torque replied. Zurg walked over to the cage with Buzz, Mira, and XR. "Ooohhh, nice catch Torque. Wait a minute, one of them's missing. Where's the big, fat ranger, whats-his-name?" XR couldn't take it anymore. "Hey, you can't say that about my friend!" he shouted. Before he knew what was happening, XR found himself staring down a laser barrel. "I didn't give you permission to speak, did I?" Zurg said, his finger rubbing the trigger of a large laser. "Oh, why uh.. no! No, you didn't. I spoke out of line, my bad!" XR replied quickly and nervously.  
  
Zurg lowered his laser, and walked by the cage as the beetles continued to move them towards the base. "You know, Lightyear," Zurg said slowly, "I felt like destroying you in the time portal. But my weapons wouldn't function properly inside it, and that's why I let you follow me, because I found a much more interesting way to destroy you." The beetles soon came to a halt, and dropped the cage onto the ground with a thud. Zurg walked up to the cage door and resumed talking. "Well, you know how it goes. I reveal my evil plot, answer any of your last questions, then I destroy you. "You're forgetting one thing, Zurg." Buzz interupted. "I find a way to save the galaxy." "Oh, not this time Lightyear." Was Zurg's answer. "This time I'm quite confident you WON'T win this time. You see that truck over there?" Zurg pointed to the flatbed truck with the strage devices Buzz had noticed earlier. "Those, are my time bombs. They allow me to travel anywhere in time I want. I'm sure you've already guessed what I plan to do with them, but I'll tell you anyway. I plan to take over history! Simple as that." "Yes, I already figured that part out," Buzz replied, "but why capture the dinosaurs?" "Figured you'd ask me that." Zurg answered. "Even though I prefer the efficency of hornets and beetles, the dinosaurs will be my main line of defense until my factories have been established. Now, I know you're going to say 'What about that giant rock in the sky', so I'll answer it. You see that satelitte dish on the volcano? It's actually a giant magnet, and it's pulling in that big asteroied up in the sky now. It will hit the ground with a magnificent force, and leave few survivors on the planet's surface. Yes, Lightyear. I destroyed the dinosaurs, and you're going to die along with them." "ZURG YOU FIEND!!!" Buzz shouted. Buzz threw himself against the side of the cage, and tried to grab Zurg, but he was standing too far away. "HA HA HA HA HA, Lightyear! You won't win this time! It feels good to know that I'll be the winner for once." Zurg said as he glared at them evilly. "I'm not even worried about the other ranger still out there, why he's probably been eaten by now. And if he hasn't, then he'll be crushed by the asteroid." "Don't be so sure about that, Zurg!" a voice shouted from nearby. It was Booster! Booster came out of nowere, firing his laser in all directions. He quickly came under heavy fire from hornets, beetles, and Torques, but it didn't stop him from fighting bravely. But one ranger wasn't enough to win this battle. Zurg's hornets had soon quickly surrounded him, and held on to him tightly. Zurg, who was still standing next to the cage door, pulled out his giant laser and aimed it at Booster.  
  
"So there you are." Zurg said. "I'm sorry, I dealt with your friends, but I'm afraid I don't have time to deal with you." Zurg's finger began to squeeze the trigger of his laser. At that point, XR whispered. "Here goes nothing." XR, like a skilled cowboy, quicky pulled the rope out of his chest, threw it in between the bars of the cage, and wrapped it around Zurg's laser. With a quick tug, XR pulled the laser back into the cage before Zurg had a chance to react. XR quickly aimed the laser at the cage's lock, and fired. The laser had such a powerful force, that XR was thrown against the back of the cage. The laser blast threw the cage door wide open, knocking down Zurg and several hornets in the process. Booster managed to use this time to throw the hornets off himself before quickly coming under fire. XR ran out of the cage to assist Booster, while Buzz helped Mira onto her feet. "I'm ok Buzz, really." Mira said to him. Reassured by this, Buzz ran out of the cage, constantly pushing his laser button and aiming at every hornet and beetle around, the laser only sometimes hitting its target. But Buzz quickly rememberd about Zurg, and quickly looked around for him.  
  
Even though Booser was under heavy attack, he was determined to do one thing. He ran as fast as he could to several nearby dinosaur cages, laser blasts flying all around him. Booster reached the T-rex pen first, took careful aim, and shouted. "You're free!" With that, Booster fired his laser at the lock of the T-rex cage. The door shuttered and the lock broke, though it didn't open by itself. The T-rexes inside were smart enough to know that the lock was broken, and quickly stomped out of the cage. "Not good." several nearby grubs and brain pods whispered, before they quickly ran off screaming. Satisfied with what he had done, Booster quickly did the same thing to every dino cage he saw.  
  
Buzz spotted Zurg trying to get away. With lightning speed, Buzz caught up to Zurg, and tackled him from behind. Both of them went sprawling onto the ground. They both managed to recover, and their battle became a hand- to-hand fight. Zurg managed to push Lightyear off, then he pulled out a hidden laser, and aimed it at Buzz. "I always carry a spare." Zurg whispered. Mira ran over, made a flying leap into the air, and kicked the laser out of Zurg's hand. Buzz recovered quickly, and was about to grab Zurg with Mira's help, when a loud roar echoed though their ears. A hornet ran by them, being pursued by one of the T-rexes. All of them leapt out of the way to avoid being crushed. Buzz and Mira waited for it to pass, only to see Zurg on the back of the flatbed truck. Torque was at the wheel. "Maybe I can't have the dinosaurs, but history will still be mine! Here's one for the road, if you can reach it in time." Zurg shouted. With that, Zurg picked up one of the strange devices. It was a strange, rectangular shaped object, a foot in length. He tossed it out the back of the truck, before grabbing another one. Zurg pressed several buttons on the top of this one, then he threw it in front of the truck. The device in front shrank in the blink of an eye, and disappeared, creating a strange rift where it once stood. Torque started the engine of the truck, and started driving through it. "So long, Lightyear!" Zurg shouted. Then he disappeared through the rift.  
  
Brain pods and grubs were scattered everywhere, but all of them were running for the strange rift. None of the dinosaurs were paying any attention to them anymore; they had started battling with each other and with the remaining hornets and beetles. All of the rangers had managed to regroup, excect for Buzz, who managed to grab a grub running for the rift. "Where are you going? And where's Zurg?" Buzz demanded. "No time!" the poor grub shouted, struggling to get out of Lightyear's grip. "Look!" The grub pointed towards the sky. Buzz couldn't believe it. The asteroid was huge, and much closer than Buzz had expected! The grub managed to wriggle free, and ran through the strange rift. Booster, Mira and XR ran over to Buzz. "Buzz, I heard everything." Booster said. "Buzz, we've got to save the dinosaurs somehow." "Negative Booster." Buzz replied. "We've got to stop Zurg." "But Buzz..." Booster started to say. "Booster!" Buzz ordered sternly. "There's no way we can stop that asteroid on our own. Even if we destroyed the magnet, it wouldn't do any good now. And if we could stop it, I wouldn't. The dinosaurs must go extinct for history to stay on its natural course." With a sigh, Buzz continued. "I'm sorry Booster, but we can't. I wish we could save them too. But we can't argue about this any longer. We've got to get out of here. I'm assuming that rift is a time portal. Come on, let's get to it. Hurry!" "Wait a moment, I've gotta check out this thing Zurg gave us." XR shouted to them. He was examing the time bomb Zurg had tossed out of the truck, and was just about to pick it up when Mira grabbed him and ran for the time portal. "Sorry XR, but that asteroid's gonna smash this place at any moment." With that, Mira threw XR into the time portal, and quickly jumped in after him. Buzz was just about to follow, when he realized Booster was missing. He spotted him not far away. "Booster come on!" But Booster was still being torn up by the fact of just leaving the dinosaurs to their fate, while the rest of them continued. Buzz didn't wait, and immediately jumped through the time portal. Booster finally came to his senses. He wasn't meant to save the dinosaurs, he was meant to stick with his team, wherever they went, and to follow Buzz's orders, no matter what. Booster did his best to stop thinking about what would happen to the dinosaurs as he made a run for the time portal. A small rock bounced off Booster's head. He continued running as he looked up at the sky. Many small rocks were falling, with the big one not far behind. Booster knew what he had to do, and leaped into the time portal.  
  
Inside the time portal, everything was dark. The rangers were floating as they felt themselves being hurled forward at an incredible speed. "Buzz, where are you?" XR's voice echoed in the time portal. "I'm ok. I think Booster's right behind me." Buzz shouted. "Don't worry, I'm right here." Booster shouted. "Buzz, where do you think this portal leads to?" Mira asked. "I'm not worried about where it leads to," Buzz replied, "I'm worried about when it leads to."  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
